1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing assembly, more particularly to a swing assembly including a pair of lateral canopy frames which can be easily assembled to a canopy sheet to form a canopy that is kept in a tensioned state.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional swing assembly which includes a pair of spaced-apart side frames 11, a horizontal bar 12 extending between upper ends of the side frames 11, a seat unit 13 disposed among the side frames 11 and the horizontal bar 12 and suspended on the horizontal bar 12, and a canopy 14. The canopy 14 includes a rectangular canopy frame 140 mounted on upper ends 111 of the side frames 12. The canopy frame 140 is constituted by a pair of U-shaped rods 15 on lateral sides, and a pair of elongated rods 16 on front and rear sides. Each of the elongated rods 16 has restricted end sections 161, each of which extends into a respective tubular end of the U-shaped rods 15, as shown in FIG. 2. Before the elongated rods 16 are assembled to the U-shaped rods 15, each of the elongated rods 16 and the U-shaped rods 15 extends through a respective retaining sleeve 171 on a canopy sheet 17 for retaining the canopy sheet 17 on the canopy frame 140. The elongated rods 16 can be assembled to the U-shaped rods 15 only after the elongated rods 16 and the U-shaped rods 15 are sleeved with the retaining sleeves 171 of the canopy sheet 17. As such, the canopy sheet 17 is designed to have a size sufficient to permit insertion of the restricted end sections 161 of the elongated rods 16 into-the tubular ends of the U-shaped rods 15. Therefore, the canopy sheet 17 can hardly be kept in a tensioned state after assembly. The appearance of the canopy 14 is not satisfactory. Moreover, rain could accumulate on top of the canopy sheet 17 to ultimately result in collapse or breakage of the canopy 14.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a swing assembly including a pair of lateral canopy frames which can be easily assembled to a canopy sheet to form a canopy that is kept in a tensioned state.
Accordingly, the swing assembly of the present invention includes a support unit, a seat unit, a pair of linking units, and a canopy unit. The support unit includes a pair of spaced-apart side frames with lower end portions adapted to be supported on a ground surface, and upper end portions, and a horizontal bar extending between and interconnecting the upper end portions of the side frames. The seat unit is disposed among the side frames and the horizontal bar. The linking units are spaced-apart along a longitudinal direction of the horizontal bar. Each of the linking units has an upper end connected pivotally to the horizontal bar, and a lower end connected pivotally to the seat unit, thereby suspending the seat unit above the ground surface. The canopy unit includes a pair of lateral canopy frames which are spaced-apart in the longitudinal direction, and a flexible canopy sheet. Each of the canopy frames includes a horizontal bottom rail transverse to the horizontal bar, and an upright main frame member which is disposed above the bottom rail and which extends in a direction along the length of the bottom rail. The main frame member is fastened to the bottom rail, and is mounted on the upper end portion of a respective one of the side frames of the support unit. The canopy sheet spreads across and over the canopy frames, and has a surface which confronts the canopy frames and which is formed with a pair of retaining sleeves that are sleeved respectively on the bottom rails of the canopy frames.